Fight For Power
by Bag2218
Summary: When Chase Young steals Omi, Rai, and Clay's powers it's upi to Kimiko to get them back.


(episode begins with the monks sparring with each other)

Rai: (gets punched in the face by by Kim) You're pretty good Kimiko.(sweep kicks her)but you're not good enough to beat me.

Kim: Raimondo you cocky little...

Dojo: Everyone I have a rash on my face the size of Mt.Olympus. you know what that means.

(Dojo gets the SGW scroll)

Fung: The Gauntlet of the beast whoever uses it can turn into any animal they want.

Clay: Can't we do that with the Moby Morpher?

Fung: The Moby Morpher only disquises people, not actually transforms them.

Clay:OHHHH

Kim: (her phone rings) Hello...Yeah...Yeah...Okay.(hangs up) I can't come with you guys I have to go to a funeral.

(on the beach)

Omi: look it's the SGW, I'll get it.

(omi grabs the SGW but so dose Chase Young)

Chase: Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown My Monkey staff against your Orb of Tornami. the game is: Sparring, I also want a Shen yi bu dare, My powers, for yours, Raimondo's, and Clay's Wudai elemental powers.

Rai: Can he do that?

Dojo: (looking in the book)...Uh...let's see...mmmm...Yes.

Chase and Omi: Let's go Xiaolin Showdown.

(Everyone is lifted up into space and a huge fighting ring appears hovering over the moon. Omi and Chase Appear on the fighting ring)

Chase and Omi: Gong yi tempi

Chase: Monkey Staff!(Grows a tail and whacks Omi with it, sending him to the edge of the ring)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice (A Stream of ice jets out of Omi's hands and freezes Chase)

(chase Breaks out of the ice)

Chase: Repulse the monkey!(Pushes Omi out of the ring)You lose. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(after Chase took Omi, Clay, and Rai's powers they went back to the temple and told Kim what happened)

Kimiko: That's awful!

Rai: Yeah, you're lucky you weren't there or Chase would've taken your powers too. Who's funeral did you go to.

Kimiko: Oh no one special, just Pandabubba.

Omi: PANDABUBBA IS DEAD!

Kimiko: Yeah, he's has had to much junk food and had a heart attack, stroke, and 5 different types of cancer.

Clay: Wow!

(Master fung walks into the room)

Fung: Young monks a new SGW has revealed itself.

Dojo: And you're not going to like this, it's located in Chase Young's lair.

(The monks fly to Chase's lair)

Omi: Okay we have to be very quiet and not let Chase know we're here.

(they sneak in through the window, and as soon as they walk in they're greeted by Wuya and Chase)

Chase: Did you really think you could sneak into my own house.

Clay: it works on Jack Spicer.

Chase: You don't have to sneak in there his mother will let anyone in. Now let's get back on topic, why are you here?

Omi: None of your Flies wax

Rai: Bees wax.

Omi: That too.

Chase: There's a wu here, isn't there?

Dojo: Yes.

Chase: Well you'll have to fight me for it.

Omi: Fine

Monks: Wudai Orion Formation(nothing happens)

Rai: Oh yeah we don't have any powers.

Kimiko: But I do. WUDAI STAR FIRE!

(Kimiko sends a jet of fire at Wuya and, and runs to get the wu)

Kimiko: There it is

Chase: Not so fast(grabs the wu at the same time as Kimiko)Kimiko I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showodwn.

Kimiko: Name your game.

Chase: The same thing your pitiful friend lost at. My orb of tornami against your star hanabi, and your wudai powers.

Kimiko: fine but if I win I get your powers.

Chase: You want to turn into a giant reptilian Beast, and have to take care of hundreds of smelly animals?

Kimiko: Uhhh...you can bet I'm never going to use your little monster form, and I'm going to set all those warriors free.

Kim and Chase: Let's Xiaolin Showdown

(Kim and Chase's showdown starts)

Kim&Chase: Gon-yi-tempie

Kim: Wudai Meteor Shower(sends thousands of fireballs at Chase)

Chase: (jumps and avoids the fireballs) Rooster Strike(Chops Kim in the head,punches her twice and kicks her to the edge of the ring)

Rai,Omi, and Clay: (cheering)

Kimiko: Judille Flip Fire(does a bunch of back flips around the ring and sends a flaming kick at Chase)

Chase: Wudai Neptune Ice(freezes Kimiko)

Kimiko: (breaks out of the ice and starts breathing heavily)

Chase: You're getting tired , but I still have plenty of energy left. Even enough to do this. WUDAI HEYLIN MEGA BOMB!(A 50 foot energy ball comes out of Chases hands)

Rai: Oh No! She's toast.

Clay: I can't watch

Omi: I have to help her(gets ready to jump into the ring)

Dojo: NOOOOO!(Grabs Omi) You can't do that or Kimiko will lose the showdown.

Rai: Well isn't she about to lose anyway?

Kimiko: (thinking) I can't lose, the others are counting on me. (her eyes turn red) WUDAI PHEONIX!(A huge flaming bird appears around Kimiko, asorbs Chase's Energy bomb, and explodes)

Chase: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(showdown ends, Kimiko is seen unconcious and the others run towards her)

Rai: Kimiko wake up!

Kim: (wakes up) wha...what happened

Omi: You won the showdown! We have our powers back.

Kim: Really? Allright!

Rai: and now Chase is powerless

Clay: and You have his powers.

(the jungle cats surround them all)

Kimiko: Uh...Sit?

(episode ends)


End file.
